


Close Encounters

by sffan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel make good use of a gap in the SGC's security system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. 
> 
> Original Note: Ever notice how often Jack and Daniel enter the observation booth adjusting their clothes? I did.

I’m walking down the corridor on my way to my office when the door beside me opens suddenly and a hand reaches out, grabs me by the front of my t-shirt and pulls me into what I quickly realize must be a supply closet, considering the sense of smallness that I get from the near-black room. Only one person I can think of would do such a thing.

"Jack," I whisper to the shadowed form pressing against me, hands pushing my jacket off my shoulders as soft lips nibble lightly on my neck, "Not on base. It’s the rule...you could end up in Leavenworth. Remember?" I’m already getting a bit breathless as his hands roam all over my chest and his mouth sucks at *that* spot on my neck – the spot that turns my knees to Jello and my dick to rock. He pulls my shirt out of my pants and runs his fingers across my stomach; I barely suppress a gasp and push futilely at him, but Jack doesn’t budge.

"Blind spot. No cameras," he murmurs roughly against my lips just before he seals his mouth over mine in a demanding kiss that I have no ability, let alone desire, to refuse. My back is pressed against the door, Jack’s tongue is in my mouth, and all my so called brains are melting into goo when I feel Jack’s fingers on the waistband of my pants. I grab his hands and hold them tightly and whisper desperately, "Not here."

"Yes. Here," Jack says in my ear as he pulls out of my grip. "You’ll just have to be quiet." I can actually hear the smirk in his voice. The smug bastard knows I couldn’t be quiet if I had a gun pressed to my head. Nothing short of a gag would work and we are *so* not going there.

"Bastard." My declaration turns into a gasp as Jack presses his hand against my erection. The next sound I make is lost in his mouth as he kisses me again. Jack deftly opens my pants and pushes the material away from my straining dick and begins to stroke.

My entire existence narrows to the hot, wet tongue gliding against mine, matching the long, slow strokes of Jack’s hand. I’m already arching into his touch and moaning nearly non-stop. Wave after wave of pleasure ripples through me and I clutch frantically at Jack’s waist as he uses all his tricks to bring me off. I muffle my whimpers against his neck and thrust into his hand. I’m falling apart at the seams, rocking my hips harder and faster, my breath coming in short, sharp gasps as I get closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, yeah, Danny, come for me," Jack growls softly into my ear and runs his callused thumb over the head of my cock. And that’s it, that’s all it takes – I’m coming so hard I see stars. I lean my head back against the door, and try to catch my breath. I hear a quiet slurping sound and I know Jack is licking my come off his hand and a shiver runs through me.

"Jesus, Jack. Are you **trying** to kill me?" I ask plaintively.

The prick just chuckles and leans in and kisses me deeply, making me taste myself in his mouth. Jack plasters himself against me, licking and sucking on my lips, and I’m about ten seconds away from asking, hell, begging, him to fuck me when the Stargate alarm goes off.

"Dammit!" Jack exclaims drawing away from me. I quietly sigh my disappointment and quickly tuck myself away and zip up while Jack grabs my jacket off the floor. He hands it to me and leans in and gives me a slow, gentle kiss before opening the door a crack to check and see if the coast is clear.

I squint at him as the light flooding in through the doorway nearly blinds me and grab his hand to stop him from leaving right away, and whisper, " I love you."

"Right back atcha, Dannyboy," he replies with a smile. He gives my hand a light squeeze and then pulls away and slides out the opening. I wait a few moments and then follow him to the observation booth.


End file.
